


'Tis Better to Give (in to your boyfriend's bad taste)

by Owl_Postmaster, sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Shopping with Draco is never Harry's idea of fun…especially at Christmas.





	'Tis Better to Give (in to your boyfriend's bad taste)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/gifts), [germankitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Germankitty and Candamira. Wishing you a wonderful holiday season.

"Harry, you cannot purchase that for Pansy," Draco grumbled. Hours of shopping with Harry for Christmas gifts was making Draco cross, which was totally out of character given the current activity. Draco loved shopping. He spent hours searching for just the right gift for each person on his list. Harry, he was discovering, was more of a _grab the first thing he saw_ type of shopper. 

Harry looked at the jumper in his hand. "What's wrong with it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "What colour is it?"

"Er…orange," Harry said hesitantly. 

"Have you ever, in the entire time you've know Pansy, seen her wear orange? It's not a good colour for her. She'll hex you six ways from Sunday if that's her Secret Santa gift from you."

Harry smirked. "But that's the beauty of it. Maybe she just doesn't know she loves this colour if she's never worn it before."

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. Just no." He opened his eyes and looked around the store. "Over there. The black cashmere one with the vee neck." 

"But it's black," Harry argued. "That's boring. This one," he held up the offensive orange jumper, "is bright and colourful."

"Cashmere is elegant and always in style," Draco said on a long suffering sigh. "Unlike that," he pointed to the jumper in Harry's hand, "which is offensive by simply existing."

Harry set the jumper back on the pile, grumbling under his breath. "Don't know why you bring me if my taste is so awful."

Draco stopped, a scathing retort freezing on his lips. Harry looked like someone had just kicked his Crup. 

Draco took a deep breath, then released it slowly. "Love, it isn't your taste." He reached out and touched the back of Harry's hand gently. "I'm sorry. I'm tired, and I'm also a terrible, stuck-up snob and my friends are the same, I'm honestly not sure how you tolerate me."

Harry's expression softened and he turned his hand, curling his fingers around Draco's. "Oh, you're not so very awful."

Draco squeezed his hand.

"What if," Harry said slowly, "we give the orange to Ginny, who'll love it, and we buy the boring black for Parkinson?"

Draco pretended to think about it, but he was secretly delighted by that plan. The black would be stunning with Pansy's fair skin and mink brown bob, and the orange would be an absolute nightmare against the Weaslette's freckles and ginger hair. And the silly bint would love it, because it was the precise colour of the banners of her family's favourite horrible Quidditch team. 

"I think that might very well be an excellent solution."

Harry's green eyes brightened so much it nearly took Draco's breath away. Gods, they were a beautiful colour. "Yeah?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. Let's get them both."

Harry grinned and crossed the store to fetch the black cashmere, and Draco watched his arse flex in the just snug enough jeans. Yes, this plan would work, he thought with an inner smile. The Weaslette, who he still disliked based on the fact she'd dated Harry first, would look a fright in the horrid orange jumper, Pansy would be delighted by the cashmere, and Draco might just get laid because he'd been a good boyfriend. 

All in all, a win/win, and now they could go home!  



End file.
